With the development of a network technology, video on demand, Web TV, and videophone have become main services of a broadband network. With the rapid development of video application, to evaluate quality of videos conveniently and effectively is a problem that urgently needs to be solved in the video application. Video quality evaluation may be divided into two kinds, namely, subjective video quality evaluation and objective video quality evaluation. The subjective video quality evaluation is performed by experienced personnel, and the objective video quality evaluation obtains an evaluation result through various algorithms without the participation of people. The video quality is ultimately perceived by a user. Therefore, the subjective video quality evaluation method is an accurate evaluation method. However, because of the participation of people, the subjective video quality evaluation method may cause problems such low efficiency.
To solve the problems caused by the subjective video quality evaluation method, many objective video quality evaluation methods are put forward. Evaluation results of various objective video quality evaluation methods needs to be close to an evaluation result of the subjective video quality evaluation method. An existing method for evaluating video quality of a video sequence is described as follows. A quality score of each video frame is first calculated, and then a quality score of the video sequence is obtained according to the quality score of the video frame. In obtaining the quality score of the video sequence according to the quality score of the video frame, a first method is to average quality scores of all video frames in the video sequence, and use an average value as the score of the video sequence and a second method is to use an average value of quality scores of N video frames that have the lowest scores in the video sequence as the score of the video sequence.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art. The currently-adopted video sequence quality evaluation method uses the video frame as a unit, and may be quite different from the subjective video quality evaluation method, which makes the evaluation result not accurate enough.